


Raised on Leather

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like it when it's a little rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raised on Leather

John curled on his side, pressing back into Rodney's body. Rodney was wrapped around John, his arm anchoring John to the bed. Feeling safe and a little protected, though he'd never admit it, he started to whisper. "You know, you don't have to be so careful with me," he said.

"But I _like_ being careful," said Rodney, nuzzling at the back of John's neck.

It would have been easier to just relax, go with the flow. It would definitely been less embarrassing. But John wasn't a coward. "I mean it, Rodney. I like it when it's a little rough."

He wasn't really surprised when Rodney shifted behind him, tugging him till John had to either turn over or let Rodney fall out of bed. And he'd never hear the end of it if that happened. "John?" The look in Rodney's eyes was soft, but his voice held its normal whip-crack; a demand for information that he wouldn't be satisfied without.

John ignored the blush heating his cheeks and met Rodney's eyes levelly. "I'm not a shy little virgin that you have to be careful with," he said. "I sometimes like it when it hurts a little. I like even more when my lov - partner takes what he wants, without worrying about me."

The side of Rodney's mouth dipped down. "That sounds dangerously close to rape, John." John started to correct Rodney - how could it be rape when he consented? - but Rodney talked right over him. "I need to think about this."

Even though he wanted to push now that he'd brought it up, John clamped his mouth shut, just nodding. He knew from experience that trying to force the issue would just backfire.

***

He couldn't stop thinking about it, though. He'd catch a glimpse of Rodney's broad shoulders, and all he could think about was Rodney holding him down.

Unfortunately, a glimpse was all he was getting, because every time he got close to Rodney, Rodney would remember something else he had to do. John hadn't been able to corner him for a kiss, much less anything more involved.

After a week of this, he gave up. Cursing himself for opening up his mouth and obviously pushing Rodney away, John went to his office. Since he wasn't getting laid anyway, he might as well catch up on paperwork.

The next time he looked up, it was twenty-one hundred hours and he'd missed dinner. Crap. He threw his pen across the room in frustration before grabbing his jacket and heading to his room. Deciding that nothing was going to go right, he might as well go to bed.

His room was dark and cold, and John wished for a second that he could give in and just sulk. But he was a grown man, so he went to shower instead.

Still a little damp, he climbed into his lonely bed and turned the lights out, closing his eyes.

***

He woke with a gasp when a weight settled on his chest, a hand over his mouth. It was too dark to see who it was. But there was only one person who would come into his room without being invited. Twisting to get his mouth free, he asked, "Rodney?"

"Shut up," Rodney said back, covering his mouth again and pressing down.

Now that he knew that it was Rodney, he had no interest in getting loose, but he wanted to _see_ , so he tried to think the lights on. He wasn't really surprised when they refused - he'd gone head to head against Rodney's will before, and he usually lost. Rodney was a stubborn bastard when he wanted to be.

Rodney held him still for a minute longer, then slowly let up the pressure. "You going to stay still?" he asked.

John whispered, 'Yes." He wasn't sure what was going on in Rodney's head. But since he'd thought he'd driven Rodney away, he'd take it.

The lights came up slowly, just enough for John to realize that Rodney was naked. He licked his lips.

"Turn over. Hands above your head," Rodney ordered, and John obeyed without hesitation. Stretched out on his belly, he shivered in anticipation. "God, you really do like this, don't you?" Rodney said, running his hands over John's back. John couldn't stop the moan of agreement that that touch caused, and he didn't want to.

Rodney shifted around until he was blanketing John's body with his own. His fingers laced with John's, and his hips shifted restlessly, pressing a hard cock against John's ass. "I'm going to fuck you hard, John."

John couldn't speak. Rodney had told him to shut up, but that didn't change the fact that John _wanted_. God, did he want. If he could have, he would have begged for it. Only Rodney's command kept his words behind his teeth. He still had limited movement, though, and he pushed his hips up into Rodney, mutely asking.

"You'd let me, wouldn't you?" Rodney said wonderingly. "You'd take me dry if that was the only way I'd let you have it, wouldn't you?" When John stayed quiet, Rodney growled a little. "Answer me," he demanded.

Given the freedom to speak, John whimpered, "Yeah, yeah, Rodney. Anything."

Rodney's weight disappeared off his back suddenly. "On your knees on the floor. Get my cock wet."

John blinked stupidly for a moment, then hurried to obey. Rolling off the bed, he was reaching for Rodney's cock even before he was settled on his knees. As soon as his mouth was close enough, he opened. He was a little surprised when Rodney just shoved in, cock sliding, thick enough to choke John. Instinct had him bringing up his hands to push Rodney away, but he dropped them again, and then folded them behind his back, letting Rodney have unfettered use of his mouth.

And he took advantage, fucking John's mouth slow and deep. Every stroke in made John choke and cough, but when Rodney pulled out a little, John leaned forward, trying to take him deep again. He made his mouth as wet as he could, ignoring the way that spit ran down his chin. Rodney's hand wove itself into John's hair, pulling him forward at the same time that Rodney thrust, burying John's nose in Rodney's pubic hair, and held him there until dark spots danced in front of his eyes. John had to fight the urge to struggle, and Rodney rewarded him by releasing him so that he could catch a breath.

But Rodney didn't stop there, pulling back, pulling _out_ , and John whimpered, chasing Rodney's cock with his mouth.

When Rodney slapped him, it was a surprise, and it shocked John enough that he stopped struggling.

"Brace yourself on the bed," Rodney growled, before John could recover. John didn't bother to stand, crawling over to the side of the bed, burying his burning face in his arms.

He heard one of Rodney's knees crack as he settled behind John, his hand large and warm on John's ass. He spread John's cheeks, and then his cock, wet with spit and precome, nudged up against his hole. "Deep breath, John," Rodney ordered.

He obeyed, and as he let it out slowly, Rodney started to push inside.

Spit made a crappy lube, and skin caught on skin, pulling painfully. John bit his lip, trying not to whimper. Instead, he breathed through his discomfort, trying to force tight muscles to relax.

They finally did, letting Rodney slide all the way in, slow and deep. "Is this what you wanted, John?" he asked as he started to thrust. "You're mine. Mine to fuck, mine to take, mine to use, however I want."

John bit back the moan that wanted to break free, but a little bit escaped. One of Rodney's hands tangled in John's hair, pulling hard enough to hurt. "I want to hear you."

This time, John didn't even try to hide the sounds, letting them loose.

Rodney started to fuck him even harder, his balls slapping against John's ass. He pressed him into the side of the bed hard enough to cut off his ability to take a deep breath. John hand to brace himself, and couldn't get a hand down to touch his cock. "Please, Rodney," he begged.

"No," Rodney said. "You're going to come on my cock or not at all."

Oh, _fuck_. Rodney knew that John couldn't come from being fucked alone, but there was no question that Rodney meant it. There was also no question that John would obey, even if it meant he didn't come. Instead, he focused on the sensation of being fucked. Rodney was really pounding into him, making small grunting noises with every stroke. Each one passed over his prostate, making him whimper.

His cock was trapped between his belly and the bed, and the bedspread was getting damp from the precome dripping out of his dick. He tentatively rocked his hips against the bed, thinking that maybe that would give him enough stimulation to come. Rodney immediately let go of his hair, grabbing his hips in a crushing grip. "You're not getting off that easy," he growled.

He whined, denied, only to have Rodney chuckle meanly. "Let's make this harder," he said. John shook his head, no, but Rodney continued on, implacable. "I could get used to this. I _like_ not having to worry about your pleasure." He stopped moving, and then pulled out roughly, making John cry out.

"Up on the bed. I want to see your face," he demanded, and John scurried to obey, his hard cock bouncing against his stomach.

John expected Rodney to just fuck right back into him, so he was surprised when Rodney hesitated long enough to grab the lube and apply a little to his dick. "Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you," Rodney said.

Shaking his head frantically, John tried to make it clear that he didn't expect anything. As Rodney climbed up on the bed between John's legs, John pulled them up and back, exposing his hole.

Rodney laughed coldly. "Greedy," he said, teasing around the rim of John's hole with the head of his dick. Just as John thought he was going to go insane, Rodney slammed in, sinking all the way in one stroke.

He didn't give John a chance to adjust, fucking him hard enough to drive all the air out of his lungs. John whimpered, doing the best he could to press back into Rodney, but he was pinned under him, and unable to really move.

There was no question that Rodney was _taking_ him, _using_ him, and that fact made him groan. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but Rodney had told him that he couldn't.

Instead, he hooked his wrists over the edge of the bed, and held on. He forced his eyes to stay open so that he could watch Rodney's face. Rodney looked back at him, pleasure watching over his features. "God," Rodney gasped out. "Gonna come. Gonna fill your ass. I want you to come for me John. Now."

And out of nowhere, John's orgasm tore through him, making him cry out and thrash weakly underneath Rodney. His eyes slammed shut, ecstasy racing through his veins. It seemed to last forever, and by the time it finally ended; he was starting to worry about a heart attack.

He pried open his eyes and saw a peculiar look on Rodney's face. It disappeared in a hurry when Rodney realized that John was looking at him. With a soft groan, Rodney pulled out, and John became aware of the fact that Rodney had come when he was locked in his own orgasm.

They both shifted in the familiar dance of two grown men trying to share a bed that was really too small for one. They ended up facing the same way; Rodney curled around John's back. "Good?" he asked.

"Fucking incredible," John answered. It had been just what John had wanted.

"I'm glad," Rodney said, pulling John even closer. "I don't think I can do that every time, though," he continued, voice uncertain.

John wanted to turn over and meet his eyes, but one of the other of them would fall out of the bed if he tried. So he tightened his grip on Rodney's arm. "You don't have to. Just when you feel like it, you know?"

"Okay," Rodney said, his breath tickling against the back of John's neck. John waited for more, but after a minute or two, he realized that Rodney had gone off to sleep.

Luxuriating in the feeling of a body that had been well used, John let himself drift. When his eyes closed, he didn't fight it.


End file.
